The objective of the Immunocytochemistry Core is to support the three research projects of this SCCPRR with high quality, rapid, efficient, and uniform histology of and immunocytochemical localization/expression of specific proteins in the baboon fetal ovary (Project I) and testes (Project II) and human/baboon endometrium (Project III). The immunocytochemistry Core will also provide training for SCCPRR graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators, and technicians in histology and immunocytochemistry.